I Hate You, I Love You
by 1CursedAngel
Summary: A daughter's love is irreplaceable. Ask Iemitsu Sawada. He knows. Family/Friendship. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Oneshot, sorta fluffy. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I Hate You, I Love You

"_I hate you!" The words stung Iemetsu Sawada like a jellyfish or a stingray. He watched as she exited the house, slamming the door as she left. But little did he know, a daughter's love was…irreplaceable._

_**Do You Remember…?**_

_When I came back?  
><em>Oh, you were so mad. I thought you weren't going to even look at me. I wouldn't blame you. What father was I, leaving his family for his job?

_When you found out it was I who chose you as the Shadow Guardian?_

I never thought I could see pure rage in a sweet, innocent girl's eyes. "It was you?" You barked at me late one night. "I…I…I'm so mad! I'm going to bed before I disrespect you!" You stormed upstairs to your room, holding back tears and muttering under your breath.

_When you first said you hated me?_

I told you that you couldn't go through the training your brother did because you were a girl. "You sexist PIG!" You barked at me. "I…I…I HATE YOU!" The words stung me like a bolt of angered lightning. I watched as you left, slamming the door as you left and running into your boyfriend's arms. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

_When you refused to come home?_

I yelled at you over the phone. You said you wouldn't come home as long as I was there. After we hung up, your boyfriend, Gokudera Hayato, called me and said that you were in good hands. You weren't safe unless you were home.

_When you came back from the future?_

You were dressed in a blackish-dark blue skirt suit outfit. You were sixteen; as old as that Gokudera boy and a wee bit older than your brother. Your hair was now black and the Vongola Shadow Ring shone brightly on your ring finger. You had three boxes, all each hanging from your belt. You had your own box animal: a white husky dog in which you named Nikita. My little girl…all grown up?

_When you saved my life?_

"Dad!" You exclaimed, coming to my rescue. "Miakis, no!" Your brother called after you. The Mukuro boy, the one you had befriended, was losing it and casting illusions all over the place. "Mukuro, look at me!" You exclaimed to the purple-haired young man. "I know what you're going through. Chrome will be all right! She'll be just fine!" You pleaded. "How do you know, Sawada? Tell me!" Mukuro said. "Trust me. Look at me and tell me you don't feel her in your heart too. She's your dying will." The wind illusion faded and you outstretched your hand, wanting Mukuro to take it. "Come with me. We'll wait for her to wake together." You smiled and Mukuro cautiously took your hand. "Come on." You led him away from the scene, calming him and not even looking at me as you left.

_When I first heard you sing?_

You were undercover (Reborn asked you to) as a teen pop sensation.

_Say it loud, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh  
>We love to, love to, love ya<br>We love to, love to love ya  
>Say it loud, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh<br>We love to, love to, love ya  
>We love to, love to love ya<br>I put my name on the line for love…_

I couldn't believe I had missed THAT. My little girl, who ran through the house, addicted to the Naruto anime and loved to torment her brother, turned into a beautiful young woman with an amazing voice. God, what have I done?

_When I accepted your boyfriend's request to ask you to marry him?_

You were twenty one when he asked. You came down the stairs and saw the two of us in the living room. It was an anti-climactic proposal, really. "Gokudera-kun, Dad, what's going on?" You asked. I left the room as Gokudera proposed to you. There was a squeal and when I came back into the room, the two of you were hugging. I smiled.

_When I cried at your wedding?_

"Do you, Miakis Sawada, take Gokudera Hayato as your husband…?" I didn't hear anything else except your voice saying "I do." I smiled; your mother was crying her eyes out. "You may now kiss the bride." You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him. Tsuyoshi's son let off confetti cannons, causing the two of you to break your kiss and laugh.

_When I helped you move into his house?_

"Thanks, Dad, I think we got it from here." You said, helping me set the last box of your stuff at his doorstep at his house in Italy. Italy was so far away from Japan. Would I ever see you again? "No, no, let me help." You laughed. "But, Daddy, you're so old!" You said. "I can still put you over my knee." I said. You pursed your lips and hugged me. "Thank you, Dad."

_When you said you loved me?_

You were twenty-four and I was fifty-three when you told me. Tsuna, Kyoko, and your husband were all having dinner with us. Kyoko stood and said she had an announcement. She was pregnant!" You smiled and hugged your sister-in-law. After that dinner, your mother and Kyoko were talking about baby clothes and some other girly things. You walked up to me and hugged me. "Thanks for the dinner, Papa." You said. "I love you."

That, at the moment was when I realized that a daughter's love – even when never expressed – is always was irreplaceable.

A/N: This is told in Iemetsu's POV to Miakis, but you can put yourself in Miakis's shoes if you like and change Gokudera to your favorite bishie. I hope you like it!


	2. Note to my fans

I'm so done with this site.

Five instances.

Five, okay? This site isn't supposed to be run by minimods who want to rule the site.

So, I'm done.

If this chapter is on a story that you're reading right now, I'm moving it to either my Lunaescence, my deviantART, or my Wattpad account - maybe all three if I have the time to upload it to all three.

Here's how to get to those.

Luna - RyderGullwing5975

dA - 1CursedAngel

Wattpad - GoddessofConquest

I'd check the dA first and the Luna last, but that's only because the uploading on Luna is thorough and weeded through. So, yeah. 1CA out.


End file.
